


How To Train Your... Snake?

by JuliaPoland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "The Cursed Child" elements, Auror Harry Potter, Delphini is a baby here, Dom Harry Potter, M/M, Master/Slave, Past Child Abuse, Post-War, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Tom Riddle, Sub Tom Riddle, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaPoland/pseuds/JuliaPoland
Summary: Few months after Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort is rebirth once more but he again looks like a pretty Tom Riddle. He has a little child - one year old girl named Delphini. He wants to raise her but she has been taken to the orphanage. Tom decides he will do ANYTHING to get her back
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 32
Kudos: 50





	1. Short Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atheraa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atheraa/gifts), [Dragonanzar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonanzar/gifts), [VoidRealmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidRealmer/gifts).



> 1\. This story is inspired by wonderfull stories written by Atheraa, Dragonanzar, and Vickironica.   
> 2\. The full first chapter will appear till the end of this week. This text bellow is only a short introduction.   
> 3\. My english is not good so please forgive me the mistakes which will appear in all chapters

Tom felt angry. - I'm not a house elf! 

Harry smirked. - So you will be.

\- I don't believe what I hear. - said Tom with his eyes wide open. - If there's no a hidden camera somewhere in this room, then you must be kidding.

\- There is no any camera and definitevly it's not a joke. I'm serious. So what's your answer?

Tom again felt angry. - I would NEVER agree to become your slave. This is a completely crazy idea. 

Harry grined evilish. - Perhaps crazy, but I suppose you have no choice now.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry isn't such a good boy like everybody thinks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is actually the full version of first chapter, which was only an introduction.  
> 2\. Please, feel free to leave the comments, because reading what you think about my story will be an inspiration and motivation for me.

Tom felt the tears running down his cheeks. 

People said he was unable to love. That's not true. When he was a child he really wanted to love somebody, but there was not a single person who wanted this. Nobody wanted him, even his own family. Later, creating the horcruxes made him lack of feelings and his heart became as cold as ice. But now, when all the parts of his teared soul has reunited in some inexplicable way, he discovered that he can feel every emotion like he did once as a child. He was alive again, mortal again, and human  
again - physically and mentally. Now he looked like Tom Riddle again, but with some little changes. His eyes were permanently red, his hair was long to the half of his back and was more curly then before. He still looked young, around 20. But there was one more thing, a very surprising thing: he couldn't use magic anymore. He didn't know how it happened, but it was fact. Now he was just like a muggle.

And why Tom was crying now? Because he was standing infront of Wool's Orphanage building, the same one in which he spent his childood, and he knew that his daughter was there inside, but he has no possibilities to get her out of this place. 

It was now February 1999. After Harry defeated him during the Battle of Hogwarts, all of his followers have been imprisoned in Azkaban with long term sentences, and no one wizard knows now that he is alive again. It was of course good because he could go to another country and never again come back to England, however there was a one thing that kept him here in London - his child. 

Little Delphini, born in March 1998, the daughter of Tom and Bellatrix. When he and Bella went to the battle in May, they left their daughter in the care of Mrs. Rowle, but when they were both killed in the battle, then Mrs Rowle has been sent to Azkaban, and the Ministry decided to put the girl in an orphanage and never tell her the truth about her identity and about her parents. She was supposed to grow up believing she is an ordinary muggle. 

Tom wanted to raise his daughter. He was happy when she was born, because she was his own blood, his heir, descendent of Salazar Slytherin, his only one relative, his only family, which he always wanted so badly to have, but never had. 

If he could use his magic he would cast a few spells to get her out of this place, but what he could do now, being generally helpless like a muggle? Nothing. The Ministry will never grant him parental rights so that he can raise his daughter. When the Ministry find out he is alive, they will immediately imprisoned him and he was sure it would be a life sentence. He hated the   
Aurors and all the people from the "Light Side", but he decided he has to visit only one person among them, who is worth of his respect - Harry Potter. 

Harry was now living in the former Black Family house on Grimmauld Place 12, and he lived there completely alone. Ok, with Kreacher, but honestly this house elf wasn't a good company. He has never liked Harry, and he spoke to his master only when it was necessary, nothing else. Despite Harry didn't completed his education in Hogwarts, he got a job in Auror Office, and he even became the Head of Auror Office. New Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, gave him such a high position as a reward of being war hero and a savior of the wizarding world. Last month Harry ended his relationship with Ginny because he never really loved her. 

Tom went to the door of Harry's house and knocked. This building wasn't anymore hidden by the protective spells, and was enable to be seeing by everyone, even muggles. 

\- Yes? - asked Kreacher opening the door. 

\- Is Potter at home? I need to speak with him. 

\- Come inside Sir. Kreacher will lead you to the master Harry's room. 

Kreatcher opened some door on the first floor. - Master Harry, this gentleman said he wants to speak with you. 

When Tom went inside the room and Harry turned back to look at him, then in the next second his jaw dropped down and almost hit his knees. Harry was shocked. A moment later he stood up straight and lifted his wand.   
\- What do you want, Voldemort? How is it possible that you live? 

\- It doesn't matter. Calm down because I don't want to make you harm. I only want to talk. 

Harry widened his eyes. - Talk? 

\- Yes, talk. Nothing more. I didn't come to attack you or fight with you. You see, I've changed. I'm not interested anymore to continue the war. I only want to have my child by my side. 

Harry's eyes almost dropped out of his head. - Child? You have a child? 

\- Yes. It's one year old daughter. She is the child of mine and Bellatix Lestrange. My little Delphini is in orphanage now. 

\- Oh, I understand. - said Harry and frowned. - But why are you telling me this? 

\- Because you are the only one person who can help me. 

Harry felt angry. - To help you? You came here to ask me for help? ME? The person who you wanted to kill since I was one year old? How dare you! 

\- I know you are shocked and angry, but I also know you have a good heart. 

Harry started to laugh so loud like he was watching a good comedy.

\- What's so funny? - asked Tom. 

\- Who the hell told you I'm a good man? I know, whole wizarding world sees me as a Golden Boy, as a poor little orphan who became a brave hero. Well, there is of course some true in this, and I may be generally a good person, but not for my enemies, especially for the biggest one like you. However, hm... let's suppose I'm interested in helping you, so tell me how exactly I could do this? 

\- I want to have my child with me. To raise her. And you as a Ministry worker, as a Head of Auror Office, have a possibilities to grant me parental rights. 

Harry lifted one eyebrow. - Maybe I could do this, but why I should? What can you give me in return? 

\- I swear I will leave England forever and never come back here. The wizarding world will never again hear about me. 

\- Hm, I think there is one problem here: I'm not so stupid to believe you. I don't believe in this your promise of leaving England. I'm sure you are trying to manipulate me, but it won't work. 

\- No. I'm not trying to manipulate you. I said the truth. Please, believe me.

\- I see you are very desperate to have your child back, right?

\- Yes. 

\- Ok, so I have a proposition for you. I won't report to the Ministry that you're alive again, and I'll make sure you wouldn't be imprisoned in Azkaban. I'll let you raise your daughter, and I'll even give you a home to live, a money for food, clothes, and another stuff. In return you will have to become my slave for eternity. You would live here with me in my house and have a duties. You would cook, clean up, wash, and obey my every command. 

Tom blinked and stared at him with a certain shock. - What? 

\- You've heard what I said. 

Tom laughed. - Are you lost your mind? You want me to behave like a... woman? You want to make me your "wife"? 

\- Not a wife, of course. A slave. 

Tom felt angry. - I'm not a house elf! 

Harry smirked. - So you will be.

\- I don't believe what I hear. - said Tom with his eyes wide open. - If there's no a hidden camera somewhere in this room, then you must be kidding.

\- There is no any camera and definitevly it's not a joke. I'm serious. So what's your answer?

Tom again felt angry. - I would NEVER agree to become your slave. This is a completely crazy idea. 

Harry grined evilish. - Perhaps crazy, but I suppose you have no choice now. 

\- Of course I have a choice, and I said I don't agree. That's exactly my choice. 

\- Better think about it once more, because your deny to accept my offer would bring you big troubles. 

Tom frowned. - What do you mean? 

\- I mean, if you decline my offer, than I'll go to the Daily Prophet and tell them you're alive. The Ministry will start to hunting you and when they catch you, you will be sent to Azkaban for a life term. Your child will stay in orphanage and you'll never see her. Is this what you want? 

\- No, of course not. 

\- So, like I said before, think about my offer once more before you answer. 

Tom clenched his fists and his jaw. He felt that he is now in a hopeless situation. - Very vell, you fucking freak, I agree. 

A devil smile appeared on Harry's face. - Good choice my dear pet. 


	3. Hate and Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginnings are the hardest. Harry hated Tom all his life and hasn't forgotten that he was once Lord Voldemort - the most dangerous dark wizard of all time. So now he's going to take out on Tom all his anger acumulated over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Warning: this chapter contains the description of violence, including sexual violence, and some dirty language. But I promise my story won't be a porn or bdsm.   
> 2\. Your comments really make me happy, so please feel free to leave them. I will be grateful.

\- Is this some kind of stupid joke? - Kingsley frowned, sitting at his office desk. - Voldemort came to your house yesterday and asked you for help? 

\- That's right, Minister. He agreed to become my slave in return for my help. 

Kingsley lifted one eyebrow. - In our wizarding world only the house elves are slaves. Humans are not. 

Harry smirked. - I know, but I'm sure we can make one exception. 

\- Well... - Kingsley sighed deeply, reaching out for his glass of whiskey. - Maybe we can, but such criminals like Voldemort should be locked in prison, not walk freely in the streets.

\- I'm sorry Minister, but who told you he'd go freely? He won't be free. He will be my property and I not going to let him leave the house without my permission.

\- But how can you be sure he would obey your commands? I doubt he'd be obedient. 

\- Like I said before, he can't use magic after rebirth. He's like a muggle now. 

\- Ok, but even if he's unable to use magic, he still can kill you in muggle way. He could take a knife and slice your throat while you sleeping. If he kills you then he'd be free.

\- He won't do that. If he make my any harm, the Ministry will chase him, put him in jail, and his daughter will go back to orphanage. He knows about it. 

\- Hm, alright, I agree. 

Harry smiled and nodded his head. - Thank you Minister. 

***

\- Well, let's talk about the rules now. - Harry said, sitting in armchair and looking at Tom, who was holding little daughter on his hands. - Like I promised, Delphini is from now under your care. As for you, you are now my slave. You have to obey my every command and treat me with respect. If you don't, I will punish you. You're not allowed to leave this house. There are several spells casted on this building, so if you try to leave outside you'll feel a strong pain. As for me, I can do with you whatever I want, except of killing you. Is everything clear? 

\- Yes. 

\- Any questions? 

Tom shook his head. - No. 

\- Ok. - Harry sighed deeply. - Well, so here's my first order: go to the kitchen and make me a supper.

Few minutes later Tom was cooking, and Harry sat on the chair watching him carefully. When Tom finished preparing the food, he set the plate on the table and turned around to leave the kitchen.

\- Wait! - Harry said loudly and coldly. - Did I say you can leave? 

Tom turned back and looked at him. - No, you didn't. 

\- Then come back here and kneel by mi side. 

Tom blinked. - What? 

Harry frowned, his gaze cold as ice and his voice full of anger. - Are you deaf? On your knees! Now!

Tom came closer and kneeled next to him. Harry started to eat, but then Tom murmured silently. - Bloody jerk. 

\- WHAT DID YOU SAY? - Harry shouted, jumping out from the chair, and strongly slapped Tom in face. - Apologize to me! 

Tom fell on the floor, but he didn't say a word, so Harry grabbed his hair tightly. - You turned my life into hell, so now I will turn yours. You will pay for everything what you done to me and my friends. 

He raised his hand to slap him once more, but Tom started to beg him. - Please Harry, don't hit me. 

\- Don't dare to call me Harry. You are not my school friend, my associate, or my neighbour. You were always my enemy and now you are my SLAVE, understand? So you have to call me properly. 

Tom clenched his jaw and looked at him with hatred. - Yes... master. 

Harry calmed down, smiled and nodded, sitting back on the chair. - That's better. Good boy. You can go back to your child. 

Tom stood up and turn around to leave, but Harry stopped him. - Wait. You forgot something. I said you can go back to your child. What should you answer me?

\- Thank you master.

Harry smirked. - You see? It wasn't so difficult, right? Now you can leave the kitchen. 

***

It was almost night now, and Harry was still sitting alone in the kitchen, drinking another glass of whiskey. He was thinking about Tom. Harry hated him. Tom murdered his parents, started the war, torutred and killed so many people. But on the other hand... he was so attractive, so beautiful. Harry started to desire him. He was imaging Toms pink lips stretched around his cock. Forcing him to suck would be great humiliation, punishment and showing his victory over him. Some people call that a war rape, and the winners always did it to the defeated side. It was the best way to show your enemies who's the conqueror. Harry was enough drunk to think this is brilliant idea.

Little Delphini was starting to fall asleep so Tom put her in the cradle. The girl was beautiful. She was the combination of the beauty of Tom and Bella. She had very thick black curls, chocolate eyes, dark, long eyelashes, alabaster skin, and full pink lips. She smiled at her parent, who hummed her a song.

\- Mommy. - she whispered as she fell asleep.

Tom smiled fondly. - Actually, I'm your daddy, but you can call me mom. 

The door opened and Harry stepped inside. He looked ominous and Tom felt a shiver running down his spine. 

\- May I help you with something, master? - Tom asked politely, not wanting to upset him. 

\- Oh yes, you can. I'm going to show you who rules here. Take off your clothes and lay on the bed. 

Tom's eyes widened in shock. - I'm sorry, what? 

Harry shouted. - Don't play with me, you worthless bitch. I said, lay on the bed! 

Tom felt angry.- You're drunk. Better go get some sleep. I may be your slave, but not your sex toy. 

Harry smiled evilish. - I say different. 

Tom laughed. - You know what? Fuck you! 

The devilish smile appeared on Harry's face. - No, my pretty pet, I'm going to fuck YOU. 

And then he pulled out his wand. - Crucio! 

Tom fell on the bed, squirming in pain and screaming. When Harry finaly lowered his wand, Tom gasped for breath, but one moment later Harry raised his wand again. - Incarcerous! 

A long rope tightened around Tom's wrists, and in a moment another rope around his ankles. Tom was laying on his stomach with his hands tied to the wooden headboard. Harry climbed onto the bed and sat on Tom's hips.

\- Now you'll understand who's your master, you bloody murderer. 


	4. First conversation, or rather an attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning will bring thoughts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no warning to this chapter, I think. I hope you will like it, and please leave the comments, because I really appreciate your opinions.

Next day Harry woke up at lunchtime. He sat up in bed and then three different sensations run across his mind and body. First: headache. Second: he was very thirsty. Third: feeling guilty.

He definitevly drank too much yesterday. He shouldn't have do that. But it wasn't his fault, he thought. It's because of Voldemort. He's alive again, he is dealing with Harry again, he's so pretty, this pink seductive lips, this tempting body, this delicate skin, this very long black curls. Wait. No. This what happened wasn't Tom's fault. It's absolutely never the victim's fault. Harry was the only one person who's guilty here, he knew that. Harry has never drink that much. Yesterday was the exception, but it doesn't matter. Alcohol is not a justification for sexual abuse. There is not any single excuse for rape, no matter who the victim is or what has done in the past. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply.

\- Oh shit, why did I touch that bloody bottle of whiskey? 

Harry realised that last night he treated Tom very roughly. Being honest, he simply raped him. He did it with anger and brutality. How could he do that? He couldn't believe how much alcohol can change people's behaviour. He didn't recogonize himself. 

\- Merlin's beard, what I've done? Voldemort may be the murderer who deserves to be punished and enslaved, but... nobody deserves to be sexualy abused.

Harry felt so guilty. But it was too late to change it. He couldn't turn back time. Now he can only do something to make Tom forget about this incident, but is it possible to forget such a great harm? 

*** 

Tom couldn't sleep this night. He was laying on the bed stared blankly at the ceiling. He cried almost all night. Thanks Merlin, that Delphini is young enough not to understanding what's happened here in this room, but the noises woke her up. She started to cry before Harry has finished and left Tom's room leaving him naked and shaking on the bed. Bloody bastard, Tom thought. Oh, how much he hated him now. However, despite his hatred he decided to put on his mask and act politely. If he doesn't upset Harry, then maybe this terrible nightmare will not happen again. 

*** 

Harry went down to the kitchen. He smelled scrambled eggs and bacon. 

\- Master, your breakfest is ready. - Tom said in an emotionless voice. 

He put the plate on table and kneeled down. Harry felt a pity hitting his heart. 

\- Vold... I mean, Tom. - Harry said, sitting by the table. - Get up and sit on the chair. 

A few seconds later Harry asked. - Why don't you eat anything? 

\- You didn't say I can. 

\- Of course you can. Eat whatever and whenever you wanted, alright? 

Tom's eyes were empty and his voice inert but somehow also sad. - Yes, master. 

\- Look, I... - Harry said, pushing his plate aside because he had no appetite. - I apologize for... for yesterday. I shouldn't do that. 

Tom shrugged his shoulders. - You own me, so you can do with me anything you want. It's your legal right. 

\- Yes, but... it doesn't mean I need to use those rights. 

\- But you did it, and there's no need to talk about this. 

\- You're angry on me, aren't you? Oh, stupid question, forgive me. Look, Tom, it's not a secret that I hate you, you know it, but I shouldn't... rape you. I'm really sorry. 

Tom ignored his words. - What's your next order, master? Should I clean the house now? 

Harry sighed deeply and wanted to say something another, but finally he resigned and said only. - Yes, please. 

  
One hour later, when Tom was preparing a bath for his daughter, Harry entered the bathroom dressed in an elegant suit.

\- I'm leaving. I finish work at 6:00 p.m., so I expect that the dinner will be waiting for me when I come back. I know you're pissed off at me, but don't blow up my house, ok? If you destroy something intentionally, then I'll punish you, understand? 

Tom nodded. - Yes, master. 

When Harry left the house Tom said to himself. - Fuck you, Potter. 

This morning he decided to act politely, but now he changed his mind. He knew it was risky and irresponsible, but the old pride of Lord Voldemort prevailed. He will not do what Harry told him to do. He is Dark Lord, the most powerfull wizard of all time, the best student Hogwarts ever had, so he won't obey Harry's commands. Some stupid brat who can't even make any potion properly, will not rule him. He grabbed the vase standing on the dresser and acting like a real drama queen he dropped it on the floor. He did the same with the mirror and the two plates. 

The stuff of course have broken and then Tom smirked. - Oops. Naughty stuff, fell by themselves. What a pity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think? Does Tom deserve to be punished for this? xD


End file.
